Just A (Broken) Kid From Brooklyn
by Trekkiehood
Summary: Steve gets drunk. Tony moves from amused to concerned fairly quickly. Maybe Steve isn't as well put together as he appears. I don't own the Avengers or any recognizable people or places.


**This little story was requested by Kirimilliganhadlen (Wattpad), I hope it meets your expectations!**

**Special thanks to Southerngal7 and Violin_0711 (Wattpad)! As always, they played a large part in helping me finish and not stop halfway through. Thank's guys!**

**This takes place after AoU but before Civil War.**

**Warning: This story, while not explicit, does deal with drunkenness, implied child abuse, and eugenics.**

**I don't agree with drunkness, but I feel it is necessary for the story.**

**Please enjoy :)**

**~TH~**

"Steve?" The Billionaire rounded the corner cautiously.

"Tony!" The man slurred, "So good ta see ya. Well, maybe not good." He chortled drunkenly.

Tony came to sit in the large chair, leaving the super soldier alone on the couch. "It's three in the morning. And I thought you couldn't get drunk!"

"You can get drunk at three, but I can't? How's that fair?" The lights were off, casting a strange shadow on the man's face.

"It has nothing to do with fairness, it has to do with the how." The inventor was confused, to say the least.

Steve shrugged, "Iz Thor's. Di'n' leave much. Maybe he'll bring s'more."

Tony was actually starting to get concerned, the usually in control soldier didn't look to be very with it. "Well, maybe you should save some for later. You know, when everyone's around to see you get hammered."

"S'no fun. Don' wanna see me drunk. Not a fun one."

"So what kind of drunk are you?" He crossed his arms watching carefully.

The super soldier shrugged. "Thought everyone was 'sleep. Sorry."

"Nah, it's good. I was just in the workshop. Trust me, I would not pass up an opportunity to see you drunk." He shook him with a small laugh, "A story for the grandkids."

Steve froze, tensing his shoulders. "I can't have kids." Then he finished the glass of Asgardian mead in his hand and reaching for the next bottle.

Tony intercepted him, "Sure you can." He took the bottle and sniffed it. "One of these days you'll find a nice girl and settle down. Maybe the world won't need so much saving."

"Nope." A scorn-filled laugh followed. His voice took on mock gruffness. "Why would you want a filthy immigrant to have kids? Especially when he's already a burden to society? Save the future generation the pain." The words were spat out. The man's face getting darker and more hateful with every word. He ripped the bottle out of Tony's hand and took a long drink. "S'pose it makes sense."

The Billionaire stared, mouth open slightly. "Steve, what are you saying?"

"Eugenics!" He raised the mead as if he were giving a toast. "A purer race for our children." Another humourless laugh, "The children of those deemed worthy to have them."

Another long drink. "Steve..."

"Don' waste your time. Iz fine." He waved a hand dismissively. "Whaz done iz done."

Tony was shocked and horrified. "But... Why?"

"I told ya. Irish immigrant. I'z born in America. My ma got over here jus' in time to marry Da and then for 'im to get drafted. Ruined 'im! So when ya got a drunk for a da and an immigrant for a ma and I was sick so," he shrugged then again raised the bottle, "eugenics!"

"Steve..."

"Don'. I'll regret this 'nough in the mornin'. Don' need ya ta get all," he waved his arms in the air, "feely."

"I think it's time for you to stop." Tony was watching Steve carefully. He'd never seen the super soldier drunk. As far as he knew, he couldn't get drunk. Now he was glad that this was a one-time thing.

It was a mocking laugh that followed, "You have no right ta make me stop." He pointed an accusing finger at the billionaire, "How many times have I tol' you to stop. I'm bein' nicer than you ever are. So if I wanna get drunk, I'll get drunk."

"Steve-"

"Tony."

The Billionaire got up and stood in front of the captain. "Then call it experience."

"Jus' leave me alone."

"Nope. Come on!" He grabbed the super soldier by the arm.

Steve jerked himself up and shoved Tony away.

"I said, leave me alone." His voice took on an angry tint.

Tony raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it. You don't like being touched."

"Maybe I jus' don' like you."

Well, that stung. "Fine. You can hate me all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you need to go to bed."

"Maybe I don' wanna sleep. I can't forget. Never forget. Finally... Finally a chance to... Stop... Thinking. Stop remembering. You do it all the time. Le'me have one nigh'."

Tony felt a pang of pity at that. "I know, okay? I get it. You want to forget. But you've had enough."

"You. Get. Nothing." The words were spat with such force, the billionaire took a step back. "You don' understan' a single thing!" Steve began coming towards Tony, anger radiating from the normally calm Captain. "You don' know what it's like ta be known as nothin' more than 'the poor family' or 'that drunk's kid'. I was nothn' more than an immigran'. I di'n matter. They stripped me of my _right_ ta have kids because _they_ said I di'n _deserve_ to have them. All this stupi' country ever did was take and take and take and 'xpect me to keep givin' and maybe I'm done. Kay? I'm sick of people like you who have everythin'! You don' understand! No one does! So stop actin' like ya do and stop actin' like you care!"

To say Tony was petrified would have been an understatement. The larger man was still closing in him and he had no doubt that the soldier's fist was going to end up in his face.

"Steve," the voice was soft and calm. "Steve, it's okay. Look at me." Natasha had turned the lights on and was standing off to the side.

The soldier stopped, eyes widening slightly. The now empty bottle shattered in his hand and crashed to the floor.

"'M sorry. I jus', jus' wanna forget sometimes."

"It's okay Steve." The Black Widow was slowly approaching.

"Jus' wanna, wanna..." His body gave up and he collapsed.

Tony was there to catch him, struggling under the super soldier's weight. Natasha helped him lay the soldier on the couch.

The inventor was shaking, his fear-induced adrenaline running high.

"Suppose I can't blame him. It's been decades since he's gotten drunk."

Natasha nodded silently.

"How much do you think he'll remember?"

A shrug. "If he's lucky, none of it."

A long awkward pause. "How did you...?"

"Jarvis told me."

"Is he going to be okay?" He hadn't meant for it to come out so quiet, so concerned. He'd just never seen the soldier like that before. Steve was always so polite it was almost annoying and he was always thinking of others, never of himself. But tonight, he had been none of those things. He had once told Tony that he hadn't seen his dark side yet. The billionaire believed it.

A sigh from the assassin brought his mind back to the present. "Eventually. He's... been through a lot lately. He isn't coping well."

It was Tony's turn to nod. After what he'd seen... it was obvious.

"You can't take anything he said personally. It was the alcohol."

He waved it away dismissively, "I don't. He's been my verbal punching bag on many drunken occasions. I can't hold one night against him."

After a moment he suggested, "Help me get him to bed?"

"Yeah," Natasha's eyes never left the sleeping soldier. "Let's get him to bed."

**~TH~**

**Well there you have it! Drunk Steve. My poor baby. He just needs a hug.**

**Please let me know what you thought! I took a bit of liberty with Steve's parents/past (obviously) but I feel like historically and even canonically it makes sense.**

**Just a reminder that I LOVE reviews!**

**Until next time!**

**God bless,**  
**Jamie**


End file.
